knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Game basics
The game basics article describes various basic game functions: the game screen, navigation, and basic game-mechanics of the game Knights and Brides. For general game information, use the to search the wiki or look through the wiki's index. For further articles on gameplay topics, see Category:Gameplay. For game guides on various topics, see Category:Game guides. Game screen Basic game screen The game screen shows the location and player figure. Starting location and home of the player are the Estate for Ladies and the Camp for Knights. Along the top of the screen are (left to right): *list of current quests (going down the left side of the screen) *Free gifts sending ( ) *the player's bank of currencies of and , as well as the option to buy them *access to the Top of the week competitions / highscores ( ) *the player's portrait, name, title (the crown) and level, with their and bars. Clicking on the portrait opens the Character menu. Next to the player's is their mate's portrait. *the energy bar ( ) *game settings: display in fullscreen ( ) and settings ( ) for zooming, sounds, music, animation Along the bottom of the screen are (left to right, in home locations): *the friends bar showing the player's neighbors/friends *Bonuses: daily rewards and Slot Machine *Gifts received *Collections *Mail: messages from game, update notices, automated notices from friends *Map: open map of game's geography/locations *Combat: access the Arena Gates (present when Arena Gates are placed on map) *Cursor : choose type of action *Shovel: dig a plant bed *Market: buy things *Storage: the player's storage or inventory Along the bottom of the screen are (left to right, in travel locations): *bar with slots showing available energy items *Map: open map of game's geography/locations *Geology: show which georesources are available, geosearch buy options *Bombs Shop: buy bombs *Cursor : choose type of action *Home: go back to your home location Combat game screen The combat game screen is shown during combat, fought by jousting. game screen.]] Cursor The Cursor, also known as a pointer, is the indicator used to navigate the game. It will change appearance when hovering over different things, indicating which kind of action can and will be performed upon clicking. The cursor menu (also called "Manage" ) can be accessed by a button found in the lower right of the screen; in it there are a number of action cursors that can be directly chosen from. *'Rotate, Move, Sell': do so to clicked object *'Store, To hold': place clicked object in location Storage or Airship cargo storage *'X-ray': function in the cursor menu, turns all objects transparent to allow to collect travel finds etc behind them *'Cancel': cancel current action and reset to normal basic cursor Cursor-Default.png|'Default' Cursor-Knight.png|'Knight Gauntlet' Interact Cursor-Lady.png|'Lady Glove' Select (structures) Cursor-Wand.png|'Clean' Weed Cursor-Axe.png|'Harvest Trees' Cut Chop Cursor-Pickaxe.png|'Harvest Rocks' Mine Cursor-Inventory.png|'Collect' Store Cursor-Sell.png|'Sell' Cursor-Move.png|'Move' Cursor-Rotate.png|'Rotate' Cursor-Shovel.png|'Plow' Dig Cursor-Sow.png|'Sow' Plant Crops Cursor-Reap.png|'Reap' Harvest Crops Plant Seedlings Cursor-Watering can.png|'Water' Cursor-Speed_up.png|'Fertilize' Speed up Cursor-Airship.png|'Airship' Load onto airship Character menu The Character menu is accessed by clicking on the player figure or their portrait image at the top of the screen. It has four tabs: Character, Moves, Abilities, Achievements The Character tab shows the player's figure, their name and title. The glory and title menu can be accessed by clicking on the crown above the image. The figure switches between Civilian wear and Military wear menus via the button below the player image. Around the figure are slots for equipped wearables, and on the right is the Backpack menu for storing and managing wearables. *In Civilian wear mode there is a Clothes slot, a Betrothal Ring slot, and a Pet slot. *In Military wear mode there are slots for a Weapon/Lance, a Shield, an Armor, and a Combat ring. Moves shows the combat moves that can be performed in combat jousting and their possible combinations. Abilities shows the player's combat abilities. Achievements shows the player's combat Achievements. Player account Plinga game screen top Plinga_game_screen_top_ver1607.png|Plinga management bar Plinga game screen top ver1509.png|Plinga management bar (OLD) Plinga-Settings.png|Settings On top of the Plinga game screen is a bar with various features of the player's Plinga account and game. *Friends: friends management (see below) *To the shop (coin/ruby): buy currency *Watch video: to earn currency *Settings: personal information, language settings, logout, delete account, etc *Help Friends management *for further information see: Relationships, Friends, Idols, Betrotheds. How to establish a friendship and put someone on your friendslist: *the in-game option of sending a Sign of Trust, but those are expensive and many find this function useless *at the bottom of the screen is your friendslist/friends bar: to the right of it is an Invite button. That gets you a window that allows you to invite a friend via various networks. The magnifying glass symbol gives the option to search for users already registered; just type in the name (it makes suggestions as you type), and click invite. (Note the names are the Plinga account names, which may not be identical to the names displayed in the game.) Plinga_game_screen_top_ver1607.png|Plinga management bar Plinga game screen top ver1509.png|Plinga management bar (OLD) Plinga-Friends management tabs.png|Manage player friendslist Plinga-Settings.png|Settings *Plinga's Friends management ('two people with plus sign' button above the game screen) opens a menu with three tabs: Invite, Accept, Manage. Invite shows a random selection players you can add as friend (this feature is not recommended since it is not sure whether those players are active or play the game you want them for.), and allows to search for people by name. Accept shows friending invitations by other people to you which you can accept. Manage shows a list of all your friends, and allows you to delete people from the list. Friends can be added and dismissed as Idols, Admirers and Betrotheds by clicking on the friend in the friend bar at the bottom of the screen. Up comes a menu where you can appoint to and remove the person from idols, admirers, or betrothal. Finding friends, active or otherwise of interest to you, for adding via above methods: *look at the Bulletin Board for currently online players *check the weekly victory lists for active players *check [[Board:Matchmaking|'Matchmaking' section]] in the wiki's *keep in mind that your Plinga account's friendslist is for all Plinga games, so you already have all friends you made in the other games, or can go and friend someone in another game to gain them as a friend here. Facebook: * : KnB Tips: How to Delete an Inactive Neighbor - a fan-made video walking you through the easy process of removing inactive players (Facebook version) Notes *for articles on further gameplay topics, see Category:Gameplay *for additional help and guides, see Category:Game guides or Frequently Asked Questions *for help with editing the wiki and a list of templates used on this wiki, see this guide here Category:Gameplay Category:Game guides